caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
End-Game Missions
End-Game Missions are missions you can do after you complete the main storyline on story mode by doing either the Liberation Army/Qubba Government or Workforce Merchants/Federation storyline. These missions are repeatable and randomized in order and content, and are simple and straightforward. Qubba Government End-Game Missions To start the end-game missions you first have to talk to Richard Weaver. You have to pick the dialogue options that refuse being a politician, which the alternatives will have you claim to wish to take on small jobs. All tasks when completed requires returning to Weaver to receive the pay for the mission, ranging from 10,000 to 200,000 money per job. Rescue Mission In this mission you have to rescue a stranded caravan that was attacked by bandits en route from one Town to another within the Qubba/Former Federation region. The caravan will always be along the path known and the number of people in the unit will be a large count, with every member suffering injuries and emaciation to varying degrees. They will automatically join your Caravan upon contact as Escorted and will leave your Caravan upon entering any settlement (does not increase the Town's population). Be sure to have enough Food and water to support the increase in your Caravan size. Medicine is optional. Medical Emergency In this mission Richard Weaver tells you that their is a medical emergency in a Qubba/Former Federation town. He gives you a temporary companion that is a skilled doctor that you have to take to the location. Upon entering the target town, they will depart your Caravan without increasing the population of the town. Medical Emergency #2 Richard Weaver tells you that there is an epidemic in a Town and you need to deliver medicine there. You will be supplied the Medicine to deliver to the Town. However, if the cargo of Medicine is used up or is lost in other means, you will have to supply the original quantity yourself to deliver to the Town. Rescue Mission In this mission Richard Weaver tells you that a important public figure was kidnapped in the area around a Town. You will have to travel to the designated Town and keep an eye for a unit named (The) Kidnappers. Commence battle with them and ensure that their single Escorted Person survives. Travel to any settlement to complete the rescue. Note: If your Caravan scares The Kidnappers away and you lose track of their location, you will not be able to finish the mission nor cancel the mission. You must reload an earlier save should you wish to continue having missions. Prisoner Escort In this mission Richard Weaver tells you that a criminal is located in a location and has to be transferred to Qubba, and that his old "friends" might try to attack you to get him out. You will go to the specified town, where the prisoner joins your Caravan upon contact. Having the prisoner does not affect whether Bandits will attack your Caravan or not. Escort them back to Qubba. Eliminate Bandits In this mission Richard Weaver tells you that a gang of bandits operates close to a Town in the region. You must defeat a unit labeled The Target Gang, killing them all or imprisoning survivors. If Qubba Police defeats the gang, you will also receive mission completion. Note: If your Caravan scares The Target Gang away and you lose track of their location, you will not be able to finish the mission nor cancel the mission. You must reload an earlier save should you wish to continue having missions. Relocating citizens In this mission Richard Weaver tells you that some citizens need to be moved from one city to another. They will automatically join your caravan when you visit the first city and will leave your Caravan upon contact with the next city. Neither town will have its population changed. Delivering goods In this mission Richard Weaver tells you that a Town requires some cement for building and gives you the required amount of cement to deliver. If the cement is lost in any way, you will have to acquire more by yourself to finish the delivery. Workforce Merchants end-game missions giving the "Transport Slaves" End-Game mission]]To start the end-game missions you first have to talk to Huli Kitsune. You receive some money when the mission is completed. These missions become available during the storyline after you receive the metal plaque that marks your position as the best worker of the Workforce Merchants. The missions will not appear on your missions log at that time nor after the storyline is completed. So, take notes if you have a poor memory. Huli Kitsune will remind you what you need to do if you ask her while the mission is in progress. Help the Janubi Police Defeat 10 groups (in total) of Janubi bandits, Scavengers, and/or Shinobi Pillagers. Reward: 20,000. Deliver a Package Deliver a package (weight 0.02 kg.) from Tifk to a named person in another town. The person may be Calvin, Captain Mustaparta, Solanum III, or the Chief Guard. Reward: depends on how quickly you complete the mission. Escort convoy Escort and protect a caravan of slaves from Tifk to another town. Transport Slaves Transport 17 slaves from Calvin in New Serino to Tifk. Calvin will give you some supplies for the trip to Tifk. The first time you receive this mission you get the Guide to Slaving pamphlet. This mission does not change your Slaver reputation. Reward: 35,000. Category:Missions Category:Walkthrough